Minho
Profil thumb|318px *Nume de scena: 민호 / Min Ho *Numele complet: 최민호 / Choi Min Ho *Porecla: Flaming Charisma *Profesie: Cantaret, Rapper, Actor, Model si MC *Data nașterii: 09-Decembrie-1991 *Locul nasterii: Incheon, Coreea de Sud *Inaltime: 180cm *Greutate: 66 kg *Tipul de sange: B *Zodie: Săgetătorul * Zodia Chinezeasca : Capra *Agenția: SM Entertainment & EMI Music (Japonia) Biografie Choi Minho provine dintr-o familie cu situația economică bună, tatăl său este un fost jucător și antrenor pentru echipa vietnameza Super League. Acesta a fost descoperit pe stradă. Participă la Universitatea Konkuk ca elev de cinematografie în Departamentul de Artă. Înainte de a debuta cu SHINee, a participat la parada "Seul Colectia F / W 08-09" de la Ha Sang Baek în martie. Pe data de 25 mai 2008 a debutat oficial cu SHINee. Drame *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and The Shadow Expert (SBS, 2012) Filme *Pianist (KBS,2010) *I AM (2012) CF's *Gluten Free Rice Pasta (2013) *SK Telecom (2013) *Cosmetic brand "Etude House" (2013, jucand cu SHINee, Krystal Jung si Sulli) *Popular comic, "The Blade of the Phantom Master" (2012 cu SHINee) *Sports brand Skechers (2013 cu SHINee) *Etude House (2011-2012 cu SHINee si Sandara Park) *"Right-On" (2011,cuSHINee) *Aution (2011,cu SHINee) *Maypole (2010-2012,cu SHINee) *Coffee Brand "Santa Fe" (2010,cu SHINee) *Mexicana Chicken (2009,cu SHINee) *Ottogi (2009,cu SHINee) *Reebok (2009, cu SHINee) *Nanas' B (2009cu SHINee si Sulli) *Clride.n (2008-2009, cu SHINee) *Smart School Uniform (2009 cu SHINee si Victoria) Programe TV *Music Core (2013, MC) *Let's Go Dream Team 2011 *"Honey Pot"(MBC) 2010 *Invencible youth *"Dream Team" (2010-2013) *"Mamma Mia" (MC 2013) *Korean Music Wave in Bangkok (MC 2013) *Running Man (2013) *Hello baby (2010) Curiozitati *Grup K-Pop : SHINee *Rol : Vocalist si Raper *Universitate : Arta si film la Konkuk University *Limbi vorbite : Chineza, coreeana si putina engleza. *Personalitate : Este putin cam timid si introvertit, nu stie foarte bine cum sa comunice cu persoanele necunoscute, uneori este chiar neindemanatic cu ceilalti, insa are o inima de aur. Este unul dintre acei romantici pe cale de disparitie, daca esti prietenul lui va fi tot timpul ingrijorat pentru tine. Se supara foarte repede daca simte ca nu este respectat. *Lucruri care ii plac : Ordinea, responsabilitatea, punctualitatea, copiii, culorile frumoase combinate, lumina soarelui la rasarit, sa se joace, ii plac glumele, ii place ploaia. *Hobby : Sa faca sport, asculta muzica, rapul, si sa-si faca poze. *Uraste : Sa piarda. Intr-o emisiune a recunoscut ca atunci cand pierde este incapabil sa doarma linistit noaptea. *Artisti favoriti : Usher si Justin Timberlake. *Nu suporta pisicile. (ii dau alergii) *Ii plac foarte mult ochii lui. *A fost implicat intr-o relatie cu Yuri din SNSD *Ii admira foarte mult pe colegii sai din TVXQ si Super Junior. *Cantecul sau favorit din albumul "The first" este Seesaw. *A scris partile de rap intalnite in melodiile "SHINee World", "Shout out" ,"Talk to you" , "Juliette" , "Romeo + Juliette", "Better", si multe altele. *Pe parcursul filmarilor sarutului din "To the Beautiful You" cu Sulli, avea mari emotii. *Numele lui inseamna ca este "luminos si amabil" *Cand era mic, credea ca, capsunele erau insecte! *Mereu il ajuta pe Taemin sa isi gaseasca lucrurile pierdute. *Ii plac "noonas" (femei mai in varsta decat el) Galerie 72687_4001736340320_625476407_n.jpg 402408_262971177112880_1233116899_n modified.jpg 576814_473846852688474_679363304_n.jpg minho_05.jpg url (10).jpg Categorie:Kcantaret